BrOkEn
by Emmene-moi
Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione are shunned after helping to deafeat Voldemort, in the Forbidden Forest, they are bitten by Vampires and are Hybrids. They move to Forks and discover true love after friends turn foe. And old faces are reunited Dom!HP,DM,HG/Sub!EC-CD,JH,LC
1. One

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm not making any moola from this. **

**Enjoy.**

**_**

**o n e**

The Eighth Year Dorm that held two boys and one brunette was silent as eighteen year old Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger together in subdued quietness. The only thing that kept them busy was the memories of their not so distant past plaguing them constantly in both their waking and sleeping moments.

The three had gotten closer after the Malfoy Manor fiasco. Draco had taken a Crucio for Hermione when his Aunt Bellatrix shot one in a fit of rage. Bellatrix didn't like that at all, so she carved the word _Traitor_ to compliment Hermione's _Mudblood_.

They had been tortured for ages while both Lucius and Narcissa tried to get help quietly by breaking out Harry and Ron. Fenrir had caught the couple and had them gagged and bound.

That day, Draco saw his parents die at the hands of Bellatrix and given to Fenrir after. No child should ever see that. Their screams still haunt the platinum blonde at night.

Luckily Dobby had come just in time, successfully transporting them all to Shell Cottage with no more casualties. The tiny House Elf had somehow managed to also get to Narcissa and Lucius's bodies before Fenrir could get to them. A small but beautiful funeral was held for the two elder Malfoys.

Draco had decided to join them on their quest, but Ron was complaining about him being "Death Eater scum" and that "the blond ponce shouldn't even be here!". Harry and Hermione had forgiven the youngest Weasley male one to many times, but this time they were not in the mood to deal with a childish teenager who thought everything revolves around him.

The Golden Trio had come to an end.

So the other three teens broke into Gringotts alone, retrieving the Cup Polyjuiced as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The plan worked out, but they were almost caught by the Ministry again.

After spending a few more months traveling, the unlikely bunch had pinpointed all the Horcruxes whereabouts that were still around except for one unknown one.

The went back to Hogwarts, experienced another major brush with Death. Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Luckily, Aberforth Dumbledore, the owner of Hogshead had saved them when the Caterwauling Charm had gone off.

They had re entered Hogwarts, that was the beginning of where it all ends. Luna had shown Harry how to find Ravenclaw's Diadem while Draco and Hermione destroyed the Cup using the dead Basilisk's fang in the Chamber.

Everyone fought valiantly, even Ron had manned up and did his best in the first wave, but he, along with Percy had fallen to their deaths when the Sixth Floor collapsed. Fred and George witnessed the two's death as if it were slow motion. Percy's last words were: "**_Tell them I'm sorry!_**"

Ginny had glared angrily at Harry and the other two teens, shouting at them for her brothers' deaths. She hated them with a passion now.

Then, the second wave of attacks hit. Hermione and Fred had seen Parvati and Lavender get mauled to death by Werewolves. George had gone down fighting Rookwood, his last smile forever etched on his face from the _Avada Kedavra._

Harry was drowning in guilt. He had made many lives get taken away just for him. To top that all off, he had had to die all along, he was just the martyr of the idiotic **Greater Good**.

And walk to his death that Potter boy did.

And he rose again to defeat the menace that was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

But now it was a under a year later and whispers were starting up again. That the Trio were dangerous. That they were to blame for all the loved ones buried. That they killed Voldemort in order for them to rise into power.

They said nothing. They did as they were told and redid their Seventh Year, but it wouldn't last.

They knew it in their very bones.

_A few days later..._

It was the eighteenth of September and it was one of the most peaceful Saturdays the trio had experienced lately. It was too peaceful to be true.

They sat in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, as they were the only Humans the creatures of the Forest actually allowed in unharmed.

There was a small pond near them with the trees allowing some sun inside. Harry drew while Hermione read a thick book and Draco hummed a song quietly to himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear. It was beautiful. It was so sad yet so sweet.

The three had grown closer. Almost dying does that to people. But the three had developed a strong sibling-like bond. They only ever smiled around each other when they had the strength to do so.

They fought like siblings, looked after each other and defended each other and told each other their secrets.

Suddenly, a crunch was heard from behind them. The three stopped moving and turned to the direction of the sound. Two gleaming red orbs glowed in the darkness, filled with insanity and cruelty.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Hermione yelled, a jet of bright red shooting off into the darkness.

"_Incendio_!"Harry hissed.

"_Amarulentus!_"Draco scowled, using a Dark spell that could kill the target slowly and oh so painfully as they were paralysed. The jet of violet fizzed off fifteen metres into the woods.

"Ohhh...I like em when they're feisty! Especially if they're little Magicals like you three. My eyes turn a pretty shade of blue, sweethearts! Bon appetit to me!"a woman's voice tittered.

Soon, their world went black and the three knew no more...

**_Forks, Washington _**

_( edited 2-9-2020. Sorry for the messing up of the geographical location of Forks. It's fixed now.)  
_

Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen stared silently at the scene before him. After all he had gone through for her, this is what she does when his back is turned for one second? He was willing to actually turn her into a Vampire like she had asked for only one thing in return.

That she marry him.

He should have trusted his instincts when they told him he had only loved her for her blood that Sang to him, nothing more, nothing less. You can add her silent mind to that list though. That intrigued him.

Edward knew that he shouldn't have let Bella meet too much with Black. Now here they were, in the middle of the woods, naked and the smell of sex permeated the air around him.

The two slept on, not aware a very angry and hurt Vampire watched them in fuming silence.

Even though he shouldn't be able to, Edward felt his eyes sting as if tears were ready to flow. Jacob had finally won. He'd gotten the girl. Edward was left to bite the dust.

Suddenly, Bella snuffled from Jacob's arms and opened her eyes to find inky black ones glaring at her.

"E-Edward?"she squeaked fearfully.

"Fuck you, you two-timing WHORE!"the bronze hair yelled. It was then Jacob opened his eyes and smirked.

"_**I win, leech.**_"the mutt's thoughts rang clear as a bell in Edward's head.

"Fuck you too, Black!! You two are simply perfect for each other, the bitches that you are! Isabella, we're fucking done! Don't come anywhere near me, my family, don't even LOOK at me at the school!"Edward raged.

"Edward! It was an accident! I love you!"the plain girl yelled.

"Doesn't seem like it. You probably were enjoying some dick, judging by the stank in the air, you cockslut! Hope you die, bye bye now children!"Edward shouted as he sped back to Cullen Manse.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen looked up at Jasper Casey Whitlock Hale with eyes begging to forgive him to forgive her. The honey blond haired Vampire had a heartbroken expression on his handsome features.

"Alice...W-What dya mean that _I'm not supposed to be with you?_"Jasper's voice cracked as he lapsed into his strong Southern accent.

"Jazz, I meant that I'm not for you. That there's someone better for you. They're going to make you feel loved the way you deserve, Jazzy...It hurts me too, but I wanna see YOU happy..."Alice explained vaguely with a sad smile.

"How long have ya known?"

"At least two weeks..."

"Alice, I-I need to gosh darn think. Bye."

And with that, Jasper left the bedroom they had shared, the others downstairs watched with sad eyes as the blond left the house.

Jasper sat, his mind reeling from the recent events. He didn't hear as Edward walked to him slowly so as to not startle him as he was too preoccupied. They sat in Edward's meadow. The bronzette had shown the honey blond the place when the others were hunting.

"Having a shitty day too, huh Eddie?"Jasper lazily drawled sensing Edward's current moodiness.

"Hole in one, Jazz. Swan and Black screwed in the woods behind my back,"Edward replied with obvious faked cheer.

"My, my. Swearing, Edddie? Isn't that uncouth for a gentleman to do? But still, I always told ya she was a damn bitch."

"I don't fucking care for your 'I told as you can probably feel."

"I know you don't. I feel pissed too. Alice just broke up with me just like that. She was doing her vague stunts again. She says someone will love me the way I deserve,"the blond growled.

That surprised Edward. There was absolutely no way Jasper and Alice were broken up. They were just the 'perfect little couple'!

"Are you for real?!"Edward whisper-yelled, as if someone could hear them nearby.

Jasper chuckled at his brother's actions. "Yes...I think that it's for the best if Alice says so. Hopefully we'll both get someone!"the blond said.

The two brothers' eyes met seriously for a moment before losing their composure and laughing wildly.

"Nah!"they chorused together, noses scrunched.

_1 1/2 days later..._

**_Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands—Hogwarts _**

Three pairs of eyes snapped open at the same time. One was a toxic, hypnotic green. One was a bright, silver-blue mix that was the colour of a lightning strike. The other was a bright yellow-brown that looked unique.

"Oh! You three are awake!"Madam Pomfrey's voice filtered through their minds. The nurse went out of the Hospital Wing the three were in to call Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Hermione and Draco sat up, confused. They still hadn't glanced at each other yet.

Professor McGonagall briskly walked in, her lips pressed to near nonexistence.

"Messrs Malfoy and Potter and Miss Granger, do you know why you are here?"she asked them softly as they sat down.

"No—"they replied, but froze as their voices sounded more musical. That has never happened before.

Then they finally looked at each other. Boy were they surprised. Their bodies had paled to an ivory colour, they looked like they were the statues of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Harry and Hermione's messy hair had been tamed to wavy locks. The two boys' hair had lengthened to just past their chins. Harry's had darkened to the most darkest black, Draco's lightening to near white and Hermione's a nice golden brown.

The aristocracy in their features were more pronounced now, making them surpass the typical Pureblood beauty. The three were very hard to look away from, you could stare at them the whole day and never get tired.

Their bodies felt a bit hard and lukewarm. It was very strange to them.

"Professor?—"

"Call me Minerva. You three have earned that right since you were all seventeen."

"Okay then, Minerva. We actually don't remember what led to this—"Hermione said, wincing at her voice while pointing at her body.

"Yes, all we remember really was us sitting in the Forest and then some woman-thing with red eyes started saying how she liked feisty people to eat..."Draco carried on.

"That honestly freaked me out. We started firing some offensive spells at it but we missed and it may have attacked..."Harry piped in.

Poppy and Minerva shared a look. "My dears,"Minerva said in a grave tone. "You were bitten by a Vampire."

"S-So t-that mea-ns we're dead now?"Hermione stuttered.

"No Hermione. You still have your heartbeat, but it's slower than normal. Your eyes haven't changed colour to the normal red we see on your average Vampire. You can go into the sun without burning or glittering, you are a bit colder than normal body temperature and you three all have some Gift..."Poppy said.

"What are Gifts?"Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge coming out to play.

"Some Vampires have special Powers. I have no idea what yours are, since you three are some type of Vampire-Wizard Hybrid. That is why you're mostly still alive..."

"Can we continue our studies here?"Harry asked.

Minerva gave them a sad smile. "You can't—"

"WHAT?!"roared Draco.

"Not right now!"Minerva said, trying to placate the angry Hybrid.

"Why not?!"Harry hissed, his own Potter-Evans' temper flaring.

"Because it is dangerous for you three to remain here for now. The public already distrusts you, if they were to find out you have even the smallest bit of Vampire in you, you three are going to be executed! Miss Lovegood and Messrs Weasley and Longbottom were the ones to find you. They also agreed that you must go...To save yourselves!"

"Then where would we go?"Draco snarled.

"Emrys Manse in the small town of Forks, Washington D.C. No one will think to find you three there."

"We're going to America?!"Hermione squealed.

"Yup!"

**_Forks, Washington D.C._**

Alice smirked as she watched the golden haired girl bounce in her bed.

**_**

**Thoughts? Comments? Drop me a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Two

**_A/N: Okay, been totally loving the reception I got from just one chap. I tried to follow all those helpful reviews, so thanks to those who gave tips._**

**_Thanks also to all those who just like the story._**

**_Please, drop a review and tell me what you think of the chapter when you're done._**

___

_Forks—La Push Beach_

Leah Raven Clearwater grinned as she watched and listened to the grumpy Jacob Black. He was telling her about the bronzette Cullen having a conniption in the woods.

The brown haired bimbo had finally gotten her comeuppance that Fate had been just itching to dish out.

"...Then he just calls me a bitch! I only slept with Bella so that he could actually see that she was the real whore before he did something stupid. Bella had tried getting into my pants before, which woulda made me feel so happy the first time, but she did it cuz her Vamp wasn't giving her any sparkly dick. Even though I don't like Cullen much, I kind of feel a 'bros before hoes' vibe around him for some reason..."

"I think you did a good thing by opening his eyes. The leech woulda just married a freakin' hoe who just wanted sparkly dick and immortality. That girl just doesn't know what she's giving up..."Leah's snickers faded off, the she-wolf lost in thought.

She wished with all her heart that she could just Imprint on someone. Someone she could love with all her heart and shower them with affection.

To have and to hold, til they got killed or something.

_A week later..._

_Forks, Washington—Forks High_

The students watched as three sleek looking cars rolled into the car park. One was a dark green Mustang, the others a silver Maserati and the last a black Alfa Romeo.

The only spaces left to spare were near the Cullens, so the still unidentifiable people went there. The students were still reeling at the fact that someone who was possibly more richer than the Cullens had moved to their tiny town.

You could hear a pin drop as the car doors opened and out stepped some of the most beautiful people they had ever seen. They were pale, and looked the same, butt that was where most of the similarities stopped.

The girl seemed to be at least six foot while the boys were three inches taller. They had weird eye colours and very unusual hair shades. The dark haired boy wore torn black jeans with silver Doc Martens and had on a blue and bronze hoodie with the number '7' on the back. He carried with a green leather satchel that they all had.

The one with the white blond hair had a bottle green, body hugging shirt and wore a silver leather jacket with sleeves that end at the elbows with dark blue jeans and black Converse.He carried a black leather satchel.

The golden haired girl wore denim dungarees that went to just above her knees, wore purple Doc Martens, had on a black short sleeve polo neck, her face had little makeup. Her long hair was held back only by a black bandana.

They made absolutely zero eye contact with everyone in the lot and made their way to the school with extraordinary grace.

"Who are those people?"Emmett whispered.

"I don't know, but I never thought that there would be a girl that looked prettier than me!"Rosalie hissed.

Jasper and Edward said nothing, they just stared at the spot the strangers had stood at.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry, Draco and Hermione were snickering quietly to themselves as they passed the Muggles and were in the safety of the school.

"Did you see their faces?"Draco guffawed.

"I know! They're all like—"and Hermione pulls a funny confused expression.

Then the laughter died down as they neared the secretary's office.

"Remember what Minnie rehearsed with us,"Harry murmured loud enough for their Hybrid ears. "I'm Hunter Emerson. You two are Harmony and Dusk, my adoptive brother and sister. We come from the U.K. and we used to attend a special school for the gifted. Treverton. We came to America to do one more year of school, and most of all, we were orphaned at the tender ages of sixteen and Dusk and I came into an Inheritance last year..."

The other two nodded, eyes dulling down again from the short-lived glee they experienced.

***the three will be now known as Hunter, Harmony and Dusk from now on***

Hunter knocked on the door, a bored expression on his face. A red haired woman with glasses that were too big for her face opened the door and her blue eyes widened as she ushered them inside.

"Hullo,"Hunter greeted politely. "We're the Emersons. We registered at this school two days ago."

"Oh! You're the British students! The Emmysanz?"Mrs Cope asked.

"No, it's **Emerson**, lady,"Dusk hissed, never really having much patience for Muggles' ignorance. That had been made worse ever since his Vampirism.

Harmony stepped on his foot hard as she gave Mrs Cope an apologetic smile. "Sorry. He gets moodier than normal after long flights..."she lied.

Hunter nodded, glaring at the annoyed blond.

"What?"Dusk asked, daring the raven haired Hybrid to do something. He cocked one blond eyebrow and smirked.

Hunter rolled his eyes and frowned. "_**Deal with you later, Malfoy**_,"he hissed under his breath.

"_**I'll literally bite you again, Potter. It wasn't pretty the first time remember that.**_"Dusk returned scathingly.

"_**Both of you! The Muggle woman is getting confused at our supposed silence. And no, Malfoy, you will NOT bite Harry again! I'll bite YOU. Watch out, you little blond fucker...**_" Harmony growled angrily.

After successfully silencing Dusk, Harmony plastered on a fake smile. "Sorry about that!"

"Oh, it's fine, dearies! Anyway. It says here that you three are in the Advanced Placement classes...Am I correct?"Mrs Cope babbled.

"Yes. We came from a school for the gifted. Treverton."Hunter spoke.

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands..."Dusk said with a forced smile.

"Oh...Okay then."Mrs Cope said before turning to grab something from her desk. She each handed them a map of the school and a timetable and sent them to their first class.

AP English.


	3. Three

Notes:

**"Emerson Telepathy"**

_"Jasper/Edward Telepathy"_

Thoughts

Jasper and Edward shared a class on Wednesdays. Advanced Placement English. It was nice for them to actually get a chance to do some bonding when the brothers got bored of the Humans.

Normally, the two sat together, but the ever so clever Mr Banner decided to separate them and pair them with the new kids. The Emersons.

Jasper was partnered with the snarky white-blond one while Edward sat with the bored seeming raven hair. The girl sat and chatted amicably with Angela Weber.

Edward was perfectly fine with the awkward silence between he and the other boy, but his curiosity (read: stalker tendencies) got the best of him.

Edward swore that he saw the raven's lips curve upwards slightly, hints of a vague smirk forming on his face. As if the other had read his mind...Like he himself could...

Edward tried to see what went on in the ravenette's head but all he got was...silence as soon as he attempted to read the boy's thoughts. Suddenly a voice rang loudly in his ears.

**"My dear little...sneaky Legilimens, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to probe minds, huh?"**the mysterious males voice gave him what he thought was impossible for a Vampire. A headache.

_"Who are you?"_Edward replied to the headache inducing voice.

_**"Wouldn't YOU like to know?"**_

_"Yes. I do. I really do. That would be nice."_

The voice gave an amused chuckle before its presence disappeared from the Vampire's mindscape.

**_Oh my god, my head..._**Edward groaned internally. _**But what's up with that kid's head? Why can't I read his mind. It's like Bella. He's not even afraid of my close proximity...like WTF. Maybe I should learn more about him the old fashioned way—stalking him—I mean talking to him! Yeah...**_

Hunter struggled to stifle a snort for some reason.

As soon as Edward made up his mind, his curious gold eyes met blank toxic green ones. Edward wouldn't admit it, but he was actually disturbed by the lack of emotion in the boy. That was what drew him close to the raven's web. Like a moth to a flame.

"Hello. My name's Edward Cullen...What's yours?"he asked.

The ravenette's eyes narrowed minimally. As if he didn't like what Edward had said, but he answered kindly nonetheless.

"Hunter Emerson. Pleased to meet you Edward."

But soon Hunter fell silent once more, not willing to speak for the rest of the lesson. The more Edward watched, the more he fell without realizing it. Hunter looked to much like a daydream to be true.

Edward was beginning to think that Hunter wasn't truly Human...If he wasn't one, then what exactly was he?

**_**

Jasper was sitting next to the blond Emerson. He was also immensely curious about them, as it was expected of Vampire Kind to be naturally nosey, it's just that Edward takes curiosity too far and starts stalking anyone that has the misfortune to intrigue the bronzette...Poor things got a fright every time.

The boy next to Jasper seemed cold, like he was some type of Ice Prince. He had an aura of danger, pride, power and some maliciousness that practically rolled off him in waves.

Jasper was curious to see the feelings under the icy exterior of the Emerson, so he used his Empath ability to snoop.

All he got was a huge blank. That had **_never _****_ever_** happened before in his entire Vampiric life. Never. Not even the Swan hoe could easily evade him, so why was this boy so special?

Jasper sniffed slightly at the platinum blond, trying to gauge his scent.

. . .It was addictive. Enchanting. Alluring.

It was nothing like Jasper had ever smelt before. If he could bottle up the Emerson's scent he would and keep it for all eternity. Guard it with his life.

Jasper bowed his head down as he wrote the answers to the last of the worksheet down, his shoulder length honey blond curls creating a curtain between the platinum hair and himself.

Jasper allowed himself one peek at the Emerson, only to find glittering, calculating quicksilver orbs boldly meeting his own amber ones, silently daring him to protest against the staring.

An elegant, thin eyebrow rose.

"You're looking at me why?"the boy's smooth voice murmured.

If Jasper were still Human, he would have blushed.

"I-I don't know, really,"he replied automatically, surprising even himself. This must have amused the other who smirked a little. Jasper's undead heart almost started beating once more at that smirk.

"What's your name?"he asked the honey blond.

"Hale. Jasper Hale."

"Well then, _Jasper_... My name's M—Emerson. Dusk Emerson..."Dusk introduced himself, his lips trembling slightly as he stuttered a bit on his name.

That immediately put Jasper's hackles up.

What are you hiding, Dusk Emerson? Do I need to join Edward on his inevitable stalking trips to find out? Jasper thought to himself.

A head splitting voice resounded loudly in his mind.

**"Who are you in the dark, sweetheart? Show me all the scary parts..."**

_"Who the fuck're you?"_Jasper growled slightly.

**"Someone. No one. Anyone. Ta now!"**the voice said, disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

Jasper laid his head down the desk, confused as fuck. He really needed to know more about the mysterious Dusk Emerson.


	4. Four

**Carlaysia: _they're mean like that bruh_**

As soon as Edward and Jasper stepped out of the class with the Emersons they were paired with, Jessica Stanley immediately attacked them by linking her arms around them and giving them a deceptively innocent smile.

She had gotten really familiar with the Cullens and counted Edward and Jasper as one of her most sensible guy friends. (Well, after she got over the fact she didn't have a chance with them...)

"What's up, Jessica?"Jasper asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Ohhhhh... It's nothing really. Just wanted some dirt on the new kids, that's all,"she said sweetly, widening her sky blue eyes and pouting up at them.

Edward chuckled. "Jessica, that may work on Mike, but not on me—"

"Or me,"Jasper added his two cents in.

"—all you had to do was just ask. And no, we have nothing on them."Then the bronzette glances behind him to see Swan walking a fair distance behind them.

The girl wore the same 'hobo clothes' as Alice would describe fittingly as always. But they were more crumpled than usual. Her dull brown hair looked dry, her plain face having black circles under eyes, giving the impression that she was a panda or something. Her lips were chapped and her skin a sickly pale colour.

All in all, not a very pretty sight. How had Edward fallen in love with her? She was very nice from far, but very far from nice.

Jessica saw where his eyes travelled to and smirked slightly.

"I heard that you two broke up?"Jessica said, making it sound like it was a question, but she knew very well that it was no such thing.

"Yes. Caught her fucking another guy in the woods while I was on a run. You could smell the sex in the air..."Edward replied, putting on a heartbreaking expression on his face. He knew that the story would be all over the school before lunch.

He was going to milk this opportunity for revenge for _all_ it's worth.

Jessica's blue eyes twinkled with malicious glee. She never did like Swan. She was always bitchy towards her when she only ever wanted to be her friend. She became too haughty just because she had dated Edward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Do tell me more!"Jessica grinned wolfishly.

Jasper let out a snicker.

"Oh Jessica, you wouldn't believe it! She k-kept on p-pressuring m-me to have fucking _**sex**_ with her! I told her no, but she was always persistent. Talk about peer pressure..."Edward said with fake sadness.

"Oooh...I'm sorry,"Jessica said, sympathising with the bronzette. The tiny brunette checked her cellphone. "Gotta run, I have Calculus next! My God, it's on the other side of the school!"and with that, Jessica ran as fast as she could in the direction they left from.

The Emerson trio were smirking at them. Especially the girl.

"Didn't your Mummy ever tell you that gossiping is bad?"She tittered.

Jasper stuck his pink tongue out playfully at her.

"Na na na na na!"she retorted, sticking her own tongue out.

"Babies."Hunter and Edward said together.

"Am not!"Jasper exclaimed in outrage.

"Yah! What he said!"Harmony squeaked, indignant.

"Sure, sure."Cue eye roll from the bronzette and ravenette.

"Now, c'mon, it's says here that we have Music class next. Do you have it too?"Dusk asked the Cullens impatiently.

"Yeah. Jasper and I keep our instruments in the room since it's too much to take home. Do you play anything?"Edward asked.

"Electric guitar and a violin are my specialty,"Hunter proudly stated.

"Drums and the piano,"Dusk stated with more pride, trying to one up Hunter (as always).

"I play the cello and bass guitar. And we all sing,"Harmony said with a smug smile.

Edward and Jasper were impressed. "I play the piano too, I also sing (whenever I'm alone though) but I think that's pretty much it." Hunter gave him a long, slightly uncomfortable stare.

"I also do the guitar. And the double bass. I don't like to sing much..."Jasper muttered.

The bell rings. "Shit!"Edward exclaimed, instantly they all broke out in a sprint, nearly revealing themselves, with Edward in the lead.

They managed to reach the classroom just as the door was about to close. The teacher, Mrs Du Plessis gave the the crew of five an unimpressed look, but said nothing.

She smiled kindly at the Emersons and asked them to introduce themselves. She also asked them if they could each sing just one of their favourite songs so that she could gauge how capable they were.

For once, the Emerson's normally blank eyes gleamed with proper excitement that they hadn't properly ever felt since they were thirteen.

The music room was large and spacious and very modern looking with its shades of pale blue and white color scheme. It was at least one third of the size of the Great Hall.

"Who's first?"Mrs Du Plessis asked as she sat at the back of the classroom, a clipboard and pen in her neon yellow painted hands. She tied her long white hair into a ponytail and her dark blue eyes attentive.

"Me,"Harmony blurted out before any of her brothers could.

She went over at the centre of the little stage and started to speak:

"I'm going to sing 'Pretender' by Steve Aoki, Lil Yatchy and AJR. It really means a lot to me personally...Hope you like it..."then she turned to Mrs Du Plessis to see if she could start. The teacher nodded.

Harmony took a deep breath before beginning:

_Im a good pretender_

_Won't you come see my show?_

_I've got lots of problems _

_Well good thing nobody knows _

_Oh I'm insecure I'm insecure _

_I think I like what I'm supposed to _

_Like what I'm supposed to_

_I don't even mess with drug_

_I do that 'cause you say it's dope to _

_You say dope to_

_I'm a good pretender_

_I'm not really cool_

_I'm a good pretender _

_'Cause I'm just like you _

_I do not belong here _

_You all clearly do_

_But I'm a good pretender _

_So I'm just like you_

_I'm a good pretender _

_I'm a good pretender _

Dusk smirks. "_Steve Aoki, Lil Boat_"he adds

Harmony rolls her eyes and continues in her meso soprano voice.

_I look happy in every picture _

_Just so you think I am_

_I never say no to pictures_

_'Cause that's just the person I am_

_In high school I was tryna figure myself out _

_I tryna be like him okay_

_Tryna do things I don't usually do why_

_I'm pretending to be too cool _

_I wish my mother had more sons_

_I wish my friends were my brothers _

_I wish my ex-girlfriend didn't cheat she _

_pretended to be my my lover_

_In front of the camera screen _

_I make it look just like a movie scene _

_Diamonds on my hands call me Lord of The Rings_

_Still insecure behind the scenes though _

_Oh I'm insecure I'm insecure _

_I think I like what I'm supposed to _

_Like what I'm supposed to _

_I don't even mess with drugs _

_I do that 'cause you say it's dope to _

_You say it's dope to _

_I'm a good pretender _

_I'm not really cool okay_

_I'm a good pretender yah_

_'Cause I'm just like you _

_I do not belong here _

_You all clearly do_

_But I'm a good pretender _

_'Cause I'm just like you _

_I'm a good pretender _

_I'm a good pretender _

_I'm just like you do you like me too_

_Now I'm just like you _

_I'm a good pretender _

Harmony bowed as the class cheered raucously after her song.

She sat down in the seat next to Angela, soon the two were giggling as the boys (and some girls) kept on glancing her way.

Mrs Du Plessis smiled widely, showing of a bunch of pearly whites.

"Next?"she asked.

Dusk stood up gracefully and took center stage.

"I'll be singing Illusion by Ashley Ingram. Sometimes I feel like my own life is one..."not long after, Dusk's melodic baritone reverberated around the room, those who listened were entranced. . .especially Jasper...

_Illusion, illusion, illusion, illusion_

_Searching for a destiny that's mine_

_There's another place another time_

_Touching many hearts along the way yeah_

_Hoping that I'll never have to say_

_It's just an illusion, illusion, illusion_

_Follow your emotions anywhere_

_Is it really magic in the air_

_Never let your feelings get you down _

_Open up your eyes and look around _

_It's just an illusion, illusion, illusion_

_It's just an illusion_

_(Putting me back) in all this confusion _

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion (now)_

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion_

_(Putting me back) in all this confusion_

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion (now)_

_Could it be a picture in my mind?_

_Never sure exactly what I'll find _

_Only in my dreams I turn you on_

_Here for just a moment then you're gone_

_It's just an illusion, illusion, illusion_

_It's just an illusion_

_(Putting me back) in all this confusion_

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion (now)_

_It's just an illusion_

_(Putting me back) in all this confusion_

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion (now)_

_(Could it be that) It's just an illusion_

_(Could it be that)_

The audience was in silent awe. Dusk's voice was something else entirely. It was so beautiful. Mrs Du Plessis and Jasper were the first to start clapping and everyone followed after. Dusk relished their cheers. They fuelled him.

Went and sat next to Jasper. Hunter grinned inwardly as he heard the thoughts of the Muggle girls and some boys drifting about.

"...And finally, we have me,"Hunter said, his voice silencing everyone. Edward slid forward in his seat to listen better, eager to hear the ringleader of the Emerson Trio's voice.

"I'll sing 'I Am A Warrior' by Demi Lovato... I think it kinda sums me up in a way..."

A voice that was just as unearthly as Dusk's rang clearly through the room. The voice intoxicated the bronzette so much, he felt as if he were high on aphrodisiacs...

But why would Edward like men? He never had and if he had any small desire for them, his father had already beaten that all out of his system all those decades ago.

He was straight. All Masen men had been straight...would his father roll in his grave if he knew that his son was unconsciously feeling things that he shouldn't for with another man?

_This is a story that I have never told _

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light you stole _

_You're a criminal _

_And you steal like a pro_

_All the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed, so confused _

_I was broken and bruised _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armour, is made of steel, so you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've shame, I've got scars_

_That will never show_

_I'm a survivor _

_In more ways than you know _

_'Cause all the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed, so confused _

_I'm not not broken or bruised _

_'Cause now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armour, is made of steel, so you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me _

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_**A little boy grew up too fast***_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same _

_Now I'm taking my life back today _

_Nothing left that you can say _

_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armour, is made of steel, so you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

"Bravo! Bravo!"Mrs Du Plessis cheered alongside the class.

"I really hope you three like it here at Forks High,"she said, before getting up and carrying on with the lesson.

**_**

**Next: Lunchtime with a side of spicy Bella bashing... Oo La La...**

**Don't forget to R R(•3•)**


	5. Five

The Spanish lesson had been uneventful for both Vampiric parties. The teacher freaked at their advanced fluency in the language that even surpassed her own, she let them off the first lesson like she does to the Cullens.

Now it was lunchtime for the upperclassmen of the school and quintet met up with the others that the Cullens normally sat at with their Human friends.

"Hey Cullen, Hale! This be the new kids right?"Tyler yelled over to them as they neared the table.

"Pretty much,"Jasper said.

Alice, Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie basically attacked a startled Harmony. Angela tutted as the asked about how boys in the U.K. were like.

Meanwhile with the guys, they were interrogated about other stuff.

"Hey,"Eric Yorkie said as he tried to get Hunter and Dusk's attention. "What part of the U.K. did you guys live in?"

Hunter's eyebrows rose. "Dusk, Harmony and I are actually adopted siblings. Both Harmony and I were orphaned earlier ages. I barely knew my parents since they were murdered when I was one and Harmony's died in a plane crash on the way to Australia when she was sixteen. My parents and her parents left us with very large fortunes. Basically, we all have the status of Lords and a Lady."he said bluntly.

"My parents were murdered last year while I was away at school, actually. Hunter and I are some sort of second cousins, so we got placed with our aunt Andromeda Emerson nee Black. Harmony, we had discovered, was also loosely related to us through our other aunt, who is also deceased, Marlene McKinnon... We all had to change our surnames to Emerson back in the U.K..."Dusk murmured.

"I'm sorry if I touched on a touchy subject..."Eric apologised.

"No, it's okay..."Dusk said, Hunter's eyes widened as he heard this. Dusk never dismissed ignorance. Nope, never.

"What were all your names before this?"Mike asked curiously. Blue eyes gleamed.

"My name was Hunter Jamison Potter-Evans,"the toxic green eyed raven replied.

"Dusk Lucius Malfoy-Black."

"Harmony is Harmony Jeanette Granger-McKinnon."

"So you guys are mega rich or something, like the Cullens, is that why you got them rings on your fingers?"Ben asked.

"Of course. These are called Lordship rings in England."Edward said, brandishing his own Masen and Diggory-Grimaldi rings.

The other Human boys watched the light bounce off the three rings in silent envy. Hunter and Dusk shared a look, they knew exactly how the Diggory ring looked like. Most of their observations of the two Cullen boys were going to be confirmed if this carried on.

Edward's mother's maiden name was odd to him. Elizabeth Diggory-Grimaldi. When he would ask her where she grew up whenever they did their mother-son stargazing on clear nights before bed, she would tell him that she was born in England and met his father when she was fifteen and he seventeen while she was in a boarding school. He graduated before her, and waited until she did too.

They got married at twenty and nineteen and had him a year later. His strange accent of a mix of British and American came from growing up in the British Isles until you were thirteen did that to you.

He used to go to the same boarding school as his parents from the age of eleven, but for some reason, he forgot which it was called after they left for America.

He never remembered his life before America.

His mother homeschooled him, teaching him everything he knew, but some things she taught him were plain odd, like when he was fifteen, she asked him to help her make some 'Wiggewend Potion'(?).

He seriously thought that his mother was into witchcraft. That would surely result with her in the loony bin if any of their neighbors had found out.

But he missed his mum. The only thing left that linked her to him was his messy bronze hair and similar facial features. The green eyes they were known for were had disappeared with him forever...

His musings were stopped when our favourite very screechy slut's voice shrilly screamed:

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN-CULLEN!"Isabella Swan yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria covered their ears. Who knew that the chick scream so fucking loud?

"Hello, Isabella..."Edward said with forced sweetness that was perfected into believability over the years.

"Don't you, _'Hello, Isabella'_ me you backstabbing bastard!! You and Jacob planned for me to be in the woods with him!! You wanted to damage my rep—!"the furious brunette hissed, but was cut off by a bored looking Harmony.

"As if you didn't already do that to yourself, you little harlot,"she interrupted, silently challenging the girl to fight her. Harmony would wipe the floor with the bitch if verbal got physically, whether or not she was a Hybrid, a simple Witch nor a damn Muggle.

"_**What did you just call me?!**_"Bella screeched.

"She called you a _harlot_, you bitch,"Dusk said, smirking widely.

"A _hussy_, you whore,"Edward added in, earning a lot of jeering at that.

"A _slut_, you hoe,"Rosalie smugly stated. She had been itching to do this forever. She, Lauren and Jessica had practically formed the 'Isabitcha Hater Club'.

"Now, Miss Swan, would you leave already. You're already ruining my fricken day."Harmony said.

"You think that you're better than me, don't you? Well that's rude!"Bella growled.

"I'm not going to censor myself to comfort your ignorance."Harmony bluntly told the aggravated girl.

"You have no manners. Who raised you? Mud people?"Bella snarked.

A twinge of an angry flush spread on Harmony's cheeks. She didn't like being given the slightest reminder of her scars gifted to her by Bellatrix. Or even her parents insulted...Even if they didn't remember her.

"Oi! Leave her alone, you prat!"Hunter growled. "You know what, common sense is like deodorant. People who need it the most don't use it. Like you!"

"Yup. Could smell her stinking miles away,"Dusk tutted, plugging his nose.

Edward and Jasper stood up and grinned widely.

"By the power vested in us..."Jasper said loudly for everyone to hear.

"We now pronounce you..."Edward carried on.

"Dumped and roasted. You may now, kiss my ass!"They finished together.

"Oooh! Apply cold water to the burnt area, sweetie!"Harmony yelled as Bella ran off in tears.

The cafeteria broke out in laughs and cheers as Edward and Jasper sat down.

"Quite the drama queen, isn't she?"Dusk asked.

"Biggest. Understatement. Of. The. Year."Jessica giggled.

"Why do I feel like there are going to be more episodes of this nonsense?"Hunter groaned.


	6. Six

Hunter, Dusk and Harmony were separated for their last class. Hunter had Biology with Edward and Rosalie. Dusk had Calculus with Jasper and Harmony had Trigonometry with Jessica.

As Hunter and Edward walked idly to the class, they talked about anything and everything.

"Do you have a free space next to you in Biology?"Hunter asked.

"My desk has one extra space available, since we sit in threes, but we have the misfortune to be paired with Swan..."Edward dramatically sighed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she cackled at her brother. "That's what you get for dating a Human chick who just wanted some dick,"she said.

"Hey, That rhymes!"Hunter interjected.

"I know right!"Rosalie agreed. "But hey, I'll do you both a favor and sit next to you guys. I just feel sorry for my normal partners, Girl Reese Morgan and Quinn Jones."

"Reese won't tolerate any of Bella's bitchy attitude. How much you wanna bet she's gonna get detention? And no betting cheap!"Edward said

"Five hundred bucks," Rosalie betted. "If she yells at her!"

"Seven Fifty if she slaps her,"Edward grinned.

"A thousand if she does _**both**_,"Hunter said with a smirk, knowing very well what would happen. "In the first **_twenty_** minutes of the lesson."

That stunned the two Cullens.

"You're on, Emerson,"Rosalie said, sticking out both her hands to shake the other two's hands.

Turns out, Hunter was right and ended up going home with two thousand dollars in his pocket. Edward and Rosalie wouldn't stop pouting for the rest of the lesson. Reese Morgan got detention for slapping Bella because the brunette wouldn't "just fucking shut up!" about Edward.

The girl's last words as she left the classroom were:

"I'd take a thousand detentions just to get to slap her again. It was totally worth it."

Best class of Hunter's life. Not even dissing Umbitch could beat that.

_Cullen Manse, After School _

Esme and Carlisle listened with rapt attention as their children talked about the Emersons. They were happy for them, but also a bit fearful as they could actually pose a huge threat to their family if they discovered they were Vampires.

"...and then Harmony just be like, 'I'm not gonna censor myself to comfort your ignorance.' And everyone be thinking 'hot damn!" Alice squealed.

"Dusk has a really great voice!"Jasper added in, unconsciously swooning. "It put everyone in silence during Music..."

"...Hunter can draw! I saw him doodle on a piece of paper in Biology. It was a picture of Bella at her ugliest! I asked if I could keep it..."Rosalie said excitedly.

But Edward was silent. He stood up and left the living room, murmuring an excuse. Jasper saw this and followed his brother back to his room.

As soon as the blond haired entered the room, the door shut primly behind him.

"Did you notice how the Emersons smell and act around us?"Jasper murmured, thankful that Edward had a soundproof bedroom.

"They do not smell like Humans, nor Vampires. They're different..."

"Yeah, and also, I touched hands with Dusk in Calculus, his body temperature was...lukewarm..."

"Same for Hunter! And what the hell is up with the voices in my head—I know I already hear them, but the ones that give me headaches..."

"And the songs they sang for Mrs Du Plessis! They were cluing us in on something. 'Good Pretender'? 'Illusion'? 'Warrior'?!! Like what the fuck?! Who the hell are they?!"

"Do you think that they work for the Volturi?"Edward asked.

"I don't know..."Jasper muttered. "But, I think a little investigation is in order!"

Edward's eyes glittered. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

_Emrys Manse, Same Time_

"Harry,"Harmony said to Hunter as they sat in the quiet of the expansive, open, living room.

"Hmm?"the ravenette replied.

"Didn't you notice that those Cullens were full Vampires?"

"Course we did. They're the nice ones, judging from the golden eyes..."Dusk said, not looking up from his homework.

"But what about the one who looked exactly like—like Cedric? How is that even possible? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"Hunter whispered, his voice cracking a bit at the mention of his ex-boyfriend.

The two had been going out since after the incident with the Dementor Quidditch match in secret.

Cedric had wanted to tell everyone, but Harry didn't want to much attention. In Fourth Year for the Yule Ball, Cho agreed to go as a cover for them just because she was Cedric's childhood best friend.

Fred and George had spiked the drinks with some Firewhiskey Seamus Finnegan had smuggled in from his dad.

Harry had had a little too much that night, as had Cedric. They had left the Hall to go into the centre of the Forbidden Forest where they both lost their virginities that night.

Hunter, even in his drunken state, made sure that he would top.

After Cedric's death, Harry wasn't really the same after that. Sometimes, the nightmares of Voldemort ordering his lover's death would still plague him if he didn't see the faces of friends who had fallen in the war.

After Cedric's funeral, Elizabeth Diggory, Cedric's mother had never been heard from again. Amos had said to the Prophet:

"yesterday she was in bed, in my arms, the next, her Grimaldi Ladyship Vault was emptied and all her clothes and belongings gone. And one classified thing had been taken out of my care from the Department of Mysteries..."

Hunter had later found out when he had impersonated Albert Runcorn that the thing stolen was an advanced Time-Turner that could go back to any time period. It was called a Time-Warper. It had been developed by Unspeakable Bode before he had died. It was similar to a Time-Tuner, but it was made out of platinum instead of gold and it's sands were made of Erumpet Horn.

But why would Elizabeth want that? For what goal does that serve?

Hunter didn't believe in God, well...not really. He still had some hope he was there. After all, why would God put him with the Dursleys, make him fight for his life for the past eight years and get turned into bloody Hybrid?

But if God brought his lover back to him...He'd donate a million Muggle pounds to the church in Godric's Hollow back in England.

**Heyyyy _mizzrazz72_! It's XxTomarry-15xX, ffnet won't let me login to my old account, just wanted to let you know. And to say hi. Lol**


	7. Seven

_Conversation continued_

"Yeah,"Harmony said. "After Mrs Diggory disappeared, stranger things have happened since. The Ministry was in an uproar of chaos after that Time-Warper was taken. But enough said about that, anyone notice—"Harmony paused in her speech as both Dusk and Hunter shushed her.

She narrowed her yellow eyes in confusion, but obeyed nonetheless.

Dusk kept on pointing his quicksilver orbs frantically to the window behind on his right, where there were trees covering some of the view. Hunter was smirking and shaking his head.

"Vampires are outside,"he mouthed to her.

"How many?"her shrug asked.

"Two. But I'm not sure who, they're just watching..."

"Leave them." Dusk said. "If they have the bollocks to stalk us, then they have the bollocks to deal with the backlash."

Hunter smirked before whipping out his Elder wand, his toxic green eyes turning blacker than Severus Snape's could ever hope to be. They were the Black Death.

He stalked to the window slowly, opened it and yelled "Astrice Maxima! Incarcerous! Arresto Momentum ! Accio Intuders!"Two screams were heard as the hidden Vampires fell from the tree when the viridian Dark Stunning spell hit them. They were bound and cushioned from hitting the ground too hard before being Summoned through the window.

Imagine the surprise of the three Emersons when they find out that the intruders' identities are none other than Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen.

Harmony magicked up some conjured chairs wandlessly so that they could bind the two unconscious Vampires more securely.

"I told you that these bloody people were fucking Vampires!"Hunter yelled triumphantly.

"I thought that they were just Wizards that were just too nosy for their own good. Didn't you sense their blocked Magical Signatures? Didn't you see their auras—oh wait, you two can't do that. Blondie over here has a...dark violet one. He must be pretty powerful too. My one is also that colour, but just a tad bit darker. Bronzette here has—**omafuckengodjesuschristthelord**! He has—he has a—a **white aura**! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"Dusk stuttered hysterically, bordering on flat out hyperventilating.

The other two Hybrids were getting pissed since they didn't have a clue as to what Dusk was going on about.

"DRACO!"Hunter yelled angrily, shaking the platinum blond.

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean by **seeing their auras?**"Harmony hissed.

"It's a Malfoy family gift that's inherited. I was to get it anyway. So, my father told me that Auras are a reflection of our Magical Core Strength classified into ten different levels. Brown is the first. It is for Squibs. Red is the second. It's for people with mediocre Magic like Crabbe or Goyle. Orange is Level Three, above mediocre but below average. Yellow is Level Four. It for average people like Ronald Weasley or Micheal Corner.

Bright Green is Level 5. Where you are quite talented with your Magic. Like Weaselette—"

Hunter and Harmony didn't bat an eyelash at that comment. They rather let Dusk be loose with his tongue in private rather than have him lash out at anyone. The Muggles would be left in tears.

"Blue is Level Six. You are counted as considerably powerful in that category, like Loony and Longbottom.Indigo is Level Seven, where you have a great amount of power, you surpass even Grindelwald and Dumbledore, like my dear sweet Auntie Bellatrix (her insanity contributed) and my dear mother and father. Level Eight is Dark Violet. The Dark Lord, Jasper and I fit into that category. That was just supposed to be it. Wizards only know eight out of the ten Levels.

But my Grandfather found out about the last two. Level Nine and Ten. They're basically one level, because they are equal. They are very rare.

White is Level Nine. It is only for one person who have been irrevocably bonded to Death and are secretly gifted the power to match their soul bonded, to create life rather than destroy it like it's counterpart. Black is the Final Level. It for the one who has been literally favoured by Death himself and have had in their possession his three Hallows at least once. They must have to have been touched by him and escape him several times before being gifted the Black core. They are made to destroy life if need be. Like he does..."

Hunter gulped as he listened to Dusk. He knew exactly where he fit and he wasn't really sure if he liked it. He spared the bronze haired Vampire a fearful glance.

"Draco, why didn't you tell us you could see Auras?"Harmony sniffed.

Dusk shrugged. "I could see them since I turned fourteen. We weren't exactly the best of friends at that time.

"True. Can you tell me what colour my Aura is?" Harmony asked.

Dusk squinted at her for a second, observing her. "Yours is somewhere in between indigo and dark violet, but heavier on the dark violet, so you're good,"he said.

"Oh,"she said a bit disappointedly. "Well, what colour is Harry's?"

When Dusk turned to Hunter, he stopped in his tracks and started blubbering, something very unnatural for the blond Hybrid to do.

"Spit it out man!"Hunter growled, wanting his suspicions confirmed.

"Harry...Your Aura is black."

Silence.


	8. Eight

"Oh God!"Hunter murmured.

Dusk carried on. "But what I don't get is that the bronzette has a white one! Only one person had one before yours turned Black, Harry... I just **don't get it**!"

"Wh-Who was it?"Hunter stammered, showing genuine emotion for the first time in a long while. It shocked Dusk so much, he immediately answered:

"Cedric Diggory."

Edward's mind was fuzzy as he opened his eyes.

He heard Jasper groan beside him. "Oh jeez, ma head. Damnit..."

Soon, he was staring into a pair of narrowed toxic green eyes.

If his heart was still beating, it would be racing at the close proximity of Hunter Emerson's lips to his.

"Nice of you to finally wake up,"was the raven haired boy's greeting.

**_Wake up? What do you mean 'wake up'? I'm a bloody Vampire! Vampires don't do sleep!_**Edward thought incredulously.

"Didn't Mummy ever tell you that stalking people is rude?"Dusk said sweetly from the far off corner in the moonlit living room.

"Yes. Didn't she warn you about what might happen if you get caught, **Vampires**?"Harmony hissed.

Both Edward and Jasper gave up the pretence of breathing. There was no point. They knew already. But how did three Humans figure out their secret so quickly. It took Swan a few weeks to figure it out, and that was when Edward was dropping hints like bombs.

"How did ya find out? We don't make no darn mistakes!"Jasper said, his Southern twang becoming more evident and his tone lapsing into near hysterics.

"Because, sneaky Legilimens, we watched you closely. We already have information on your kind. As you may suspect, we're not completely Human either."Hunter said simply.

"You're that voice from earlier today! Tell me right now how you hacked my mind fence!"Edward demanded.

"It's easy, Bronzette. It's something you can do to, but we do it oh so much better than you..."Dusk grinned.

"Mind reading?"

"Nothing as foolish as those Muggles call it. It's called _Legilimency_ darling."

"Why do you keep on calling me a _Legilimens_, anyway? I only look into minds, not what that complex _Legili_-whatever you call it sounds more difficult."

"It's because, Bronzie, you are a natural one. If you honed your abilities, you could advance to Telekinetic Level..."

"Oooh... Hey! Stop getting me off track! Now, if you aren't completely Human...then what are you?"

"Hybrids. Part Wizard—"Hunter started to explain, but was cut off by Harmony.

"Hem hem!"Harmony cleared her throat. She shuddered at how she sounded like the Pink Toadbitch.

"—and Witch!" Hunter rolled his eyes. "And Part Vampire. Oh yeah, Magic is real bitches."he finished off with a wolfish grin.

Harmony burst into a fit of giggles when she watched the two Vampires' gobsmacked faces.

"And that's not the end of it ladies, turns out, "yer a Wizard", Jazzy and Eddy!"Hunter added on, finally Stumping the two.

"YOU'RE JOKING!"Jasper yelled, his eyes sparkled in a way that Dusk decided that he very much liked.

"I'M NOT!"Hunter yelled back with a smile.

"YOU LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIEEEEE!" Edward screeched, making his disbelief known. He simply refused to believe something unless there was proof.

"Oh yeah, Bronzette? Wanna bet?"Dusk challenged the stubborn Cullen.

"Yeah. Perform your hocus pocus! Your Abracadabra! Let's see then!"Edward snarled.

Jasper and Hunter wanted to facepalm right then and there. Harmony plonked facedown into the sofa after muttering: "Why the fuck are Vampire guys more stupider than Wizard boys? They need Jesus..."

Draco whipped out a eleven and a half inch ebony wood and Nero (Dark) Phoenix feather core wand. Edward's eyes followed the wand, unimpressed.

"You got a pretty looking stick. Oooh, I'm sooo scared!"he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Stupid boy. This isn't just a stick! _Densaugeo_ Bronzette!"Dusk hissed. A jet of blue struck Edward's mouth and soon, his two front teeth began to extend.

"AAAAHHHH!!"Edward screamed as his eyes were wide, watching his ever extending teeth. "WHA ID OO OO AH EEE?!!!"("WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!)

They were just about to go through the floor when Hunter stopped the lengthening, knowing full well that Dusk would let the floor suffer just to humiliate someone.

Edward was blinking fast. His teeth were huge! Magic is real... And he gets to be a part of that...

Harmony shot the Counter-Curse at the poor bronzette, telling him to stop when he felt that his teeth were the right length. Just like Madam Pomfrey did for her when Dusk shot the very same spell in her direction.

As soon as Edward's teeth were normal again, he looked up shyly from the ground.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm just stubborn sometimes. I need proof to believe in something..."he apologised.

"Just like me! You're not alone!"Harmony giggled.

Jasper coughed to gain attention.

"Yes?"Dusk asked with a smirk.

" Uhh...could you guys please untie us now? That really would be very nice."


	9. Nine

"Now why would we do that?"Harmony asked silkily, a tone reminiscent of one Severus Snape. She learnt from the best after all.

"Because we asked nicely?"Edward stated in a voice that made the sentence sound like a question.

"Don't matter if you asked nicely. We—"Dusk said, motioning to his adoptive siblings. "—are still interrogating you two. You came onto our premises unannounced..."

"We're Sorry about that! We were just nosy, that's all,"Jasper said.

"Tut-tut. Didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat..."Hunter murmured, twirling his Elder wand between his fingers that made even the Hybrids uneasy.

This was the motherfucker who got struck by an Avada Kedavra and rose again just like Jesus. Fuckers like those are unpredictable people.

Jasper and Edward started panicking a bit after they found that they couldn't break free from the bindings.

"Okay! Okay! Ask away, we'll talk..."Edward grumbled.

"Tell us everything you know about the Vampire race and we will tell stuff about us..."

And so, they did. The spoke of the Volturi, to howtheir own Olympic coven had been, how some Vampires had Gifts. They spoke of newborns and rogues, to the Shifters in La Push (even if it wasn't their story to tell).

"Wait! There's a bunch of **unregistered** Animagi just running about in your country? You Americans sometimes..."Harmony sniffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so mean. We also have a lot of unregistered Animagi. The American Ministry is much better than Britain's, to be quite honest with you, Monny,"Hunter said.

"True. Fudge just made the whole thing fold in on itself back in '95..."Dusk commented.

"You people had a person made out of fudge as your Minister?! No wonder why your Ministry seems messed up..."Jasper spoke.

"No. Don't be stupid. Fudge is a man. His name is Cornelius Fudge, you prick,"Dusk hissed.

"Oh."

————

_An Hour later...20h47_

As soon as the two Cullens were untied, Dusk brought out some dinner for the three Hybrids to eat while they spoke with the other two.

"So, you're telling me that there's schools where you can learn to practice Magic?"Jasper asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. There are some in this country too, but I only know of the Salem Witches' Academy. That's for strictly Witches only. In Europe, there are three. Hogwarts, where we went, Beauxbatons in France and Durmstrang in somewhere in Norway or places around there... I almost went there,"Dusk said after swallowing some chicken stir fry.

"Really, I didn't know that,"Harmony said giving Dusk an impressed nod.

"My Father wanted to send me to Durmstrang. Mother had to go as far as to threaten another shopping trip on him. In Greece."

Hunter snorted.

"She sounds like our little sister, Alice,"Edward said.

"The short pixie-like one?"

"Yup."

After telling the two all of what they know about Magic, the Emerson Trio warned Edward and Jasper to not tell the rest of their family about the events that had taken place in the Manse.

It was vital that the Statue of Secrecy was upheld. They would take Edward and Jasper to get ahold of wands the day after they had removed all blocks on their Magic on Saturday at midnight.

Then, everyday after school, the two Vampires would come to Emrys Manse to get caught up with the level that the other three were at. It's very dangerous for an older Magic user to not be practicing any Magic since they may be more prone to bouts of accidental bursts of it when they were emotionally charged.

Practicing Magic helps to prevent that. Hunter was going to call Mort to help teach the two Vampires after the ritual. But Hunter was worried about Edward and Jasper since those two were a bit skittish of all things Magic, and if Mort gives them a big scare (which he'll inevitably do) he'll just go and tell on him to his brother, Vita.

**_**

**Mort and Vita will make an appearance later. Look up their names if you wanna know who they are.**


	10. Ten

_In the middle of the night—00h32_

Hunter wasn't having a horrible nightmare, which was a first. It was more of like a **sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**. His dream was completely unexpected though. And It starred someone he hadn't seen in a long while.

Cedric.

**—Dream—**

_Hunter was in the same white version of King's Cross Station. There was no ugly Horcrux baby this time, nor was there any Dumbledores waiting for him._

_Luckily, this time, Hunter was clothed, as he knew to ask for clothes every time he appeared in The Limbo Realm. Either Mort or Vita would be waiting for him here because they needed to speak with him, but they were nowhere to be seen._

_Hunter, confused as hell and not knowing what to do, sat on a bench near the trucks. Suddenly, a train pulled in. The Hogwarts Express. Out of it stepped one happy looking Cedric Diggory, all dressed in white, like the angel he was not._

_Tears collected at Hunter's toxic green orbs as he stared silently at his lover. His eyes were the only thing showing what he truly felt, otherwise he was blank and unresponsive._

_"Hello, Harry—or should I say Hunter Emerson? Did ya miss me?"Cedric's gentle voice carried to him._

_"Of course I did, you idiot. You know I did. I cried for you every night for two months..."Hunter responded in an almost conversational tone._

_Cedric's cat-like pale green eyes softened. "You're right, Harry. I do know. I watched you for every single one of those nights. I also shed enough tears to fill the ocean. I cried for our love. I cried over my stupidity for not dodging the curse that took me away from you. I cried for the future that we should have had. What could have been, Love..."the bronze haired boy murmured as he plonked himself onto the bench next to the raven hair._

_"Ric...Just answer me this...Is that Edward Cullen boy really you or not? Are you alive? I really have to know..."Hunter all but pleaded with Cedric._

"Yes and no, really. I'm not really there in a sense, since my mother did something that I cannot tell you much about."

_Hunter was slowly getting pissed. His patience was being tried a lot lately._

_"Look,"he growled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for any Luna or Dumbledore-like riddles. Just stop and be straight with me!"_

_"But Harry! I'm gay! Who am I supposed to love if both you and I go straight? Boobs and vaginas aren't so appealing to me..."Cedric said incredulously, all the while, he was smirking._

_Hunter snorted. "Be serious."_

_"I can't. I'm not your Godfather. By the way, he says hello."_

_"That's nice,"he said with a smile. "But c'mon now. I'm not joking, Cedric."_

_The bronzette held up his hands in surrender._

_"Alright! Alright! All I know is, my mother messed with some serious Blood and Soul Magic. She must have ended up erasing my soul, which may be how I ended up here, replacing it with a fresh new duplicate..."he muttered uneasily._

_"Anything else?"_

_"Yeah—"but Cedric was interrupted as Hunter awoke._

**—Dream—**

"...H-Harry! P-Please! Wake up!"Harmony's voice filtered through his still sleepy mind as he registered being shaken awake.

He gave a snork before sitting up ramrod straight and turning to his right where the weight was on his large bed.

"Hermione?"he asked in the darkness. "Is it another nightmare?"

"Yes. Can I sleep in your bed again?"

"Sure,"Hunter said. Soon, he felt the warm weight of Harmony push into his side and pull him down to lay down flat again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"Hunter asked her as he pulled his green and black Acromantula silk sheets over them and wrapped one arm around Harmony's waist as she cuddled close to his chest.

She nodded, her now bushy hair going into Hunter's mouth. She giggled softly when he spit it out.

She then grew somber, the fully glass wall of Hunter's large bedroom letting in the moonlight through open curtains, illuminating both of their faces.

"I saw Lavender get mauled by Greyback again. It was awful, everything was in perfect clarity, as if I were literally THERE again. I saw the floor collapse as I blew it up... then I woke up. And when I did, I heard a REAL howl, so I panicked and ended up here..."she whispered.

"S'okay. You never have to worry about that again. Now go to sleep, sweetness,"Hunter murmured gently before giving her a kiss on her forehead. She burrowed deeper into his side. Five long minutes later, deep breathing could be heard from the brunette.

Ten minutes later as Hunter himself was about to sleep, Dusk tiptoed into the spacious bedroom and climbed up the short flight of stairs that led to the stand that held up Hunter's bed.

"Potter!"Dusk hissed.

"What, Malfoy?"Hunter grumbled tiredly.

"I had another nightmare."

Hunter became more aware now. "What was it about?"he asked kindly.

"My parents..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks..."Dusk whispered. Then he smirked.

"Hey, Potter?"the blond asked again.

"Yes, Malfoy?"Hunter asked sleepily.

"Do you mind if I...**Slytherin**?"

"Oh my fucking Merlin."


	11. Eleven

_La Push Beach, 02h13_

Leah was sitting on the cliff, her feet just dangling over the edge. She knew that she should be sleeping, but she just couldn't. A feeling of anticipation had overcome her, she knew that something would happen soon for her. Apparently, it may just turn out to be great for her.

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling and out came Jacob in his Wolf form. The russet coloured Shifter stared at her for a brief moment before returning to the fringe of the woods to change into a pair of jeans.

Soon, a Human Jacob Black stepped out.

"Hey, Leah. What you doing here? Are you supposed to be in bed or something? You're going to be on day patrol duty..."he said as he settled down next to her.

"Yeah, I know that very well, thanks. I just wanted to relax a little. You know, it gets tiring watching out for a bitch that no body likes,"she retorted coolly, not meeting his concerned eyes.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah. She's gone back to 'Zombie Mode' again. I'm not about to allow myself to be her sloppy seconds. Excuse me, I deserve someone better."The Quileute boy sniffed.

Leah's dark grey eyes softened. "You really do, Jake. Some lucky person will be so happy with you."

"And you too, Leah. There's someone here for you. It's only a matter of time."

_Swan Residence, 02h20_

Bella Swan was one unhappy girl at the moment. She thought that she could have it all. A rich, beautiful, **Vampire** boyfriend who could make her more beautiful than his bitchy as fuck sister and an equally handsome boy to try to fight for her love as she led him on.

Now she didn't have either. All she had was a stupid red headed Vampiress hot on her tail and out for her blood. The kids at school were all talking about how Edward had publicly dumped her with the help of those stupid new kids. Especially the girl. The Emrys? The Emmanuels?...Oh! Emersons. She especially hated the one named Hermione? Harminniny? Harmony!

Yeah, that girl was a real bitch.

The problem was, Charlie seemed to support what was happening to her at school! Apparently, Jacob the traitor had told on her to Billy, then Billy told her dad during one of their football games.

He even had said that they would go to the Cullens' house on Saturday to make her "apologise personally for cheating and using Edward. The Cullens are good people and you exploited their kindness."

One day, she'll be more powerful and way more beautiful than them! And when she destroys them, she'll make them beg for the mercy she won't grant them.

_27 September, 1998 _

_Forks High_

Today was a Friday and it was the last lesson. All three Emersons had Gym with Edward, Jasper and Jessica. They also had the misfortune of having it with Swan. Today, they were going to run on the tracks outside.

"Okay class, run two laps around the tracks as a warmup, then wait for everyone. Remember, you aren't allowed to sit down. Everyone lined up, with the Cullens and the Emersons at the back. The Quintet wanted to have a little race at a pace that even faster than Castor Simenya could ever achieve.

Whoever won got something that was still yet to be determined. Jasper, Dusk and Hunter all tied their hair into a bun, while Harmony had been smart enough to do her hair in a braid that morning.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone except the five were off.

"Why are you five still here?!"Coach Everett yelled at them.

"Giving them a head start,"Edward replied.

As soon as they felt Jessica (who was in the lead by far, leaving at least ten meters between her and the person behind, which was Ben Cheney) the Quintet got into starting positions and began to run.

It was Dusk and Edward in the lead. The other students groaned with dismay as the group of five passed them while they were still halfway through their second lap. Jessica growled and pushed harder. Something inside her made her reenergised as if a switch was flicked. She soon caught up to Harmony, who in the back because she wasn't really interested in the race.

"Heyyyy!"she said to the girl with a smirk. She giggled as she watched the yellow eyed girl nearly stumble on her own feet in surprise.

"How are you running next to me?!"she half screeched.

"I dunno. Short legs are pretty fast, huh?"Jessica grinned. She felt something akin to an electric shock in her body. She ran faster, catching up to Jasper.

The blond Vampire turned to his left and his amber eyes widened as he looked down at the sapphire eyed brunette. "Jessie?"he said in disbelief.

"In the flesh."

Jasper had quickly gotten over his surprise and the two started to chat amicably on the last lap. Harmony joined in after they started talking about Karaoke night.

Meanwhile, Hunter had a vicious grin plastered on his face as he waited for Edward and Dusk to get too into their petty bickering. Those two had developed a sort of love-hate relationship over the past three days. Sort of like Malfoy and Cedric would bicker in the corridors at Hogwarts.

The aforementioned two grew up together since the Diggorys and the Malfoys were political allies, the Diggorys being more Dark Neutral than the Malfoy's Dark and Lucius and Elizabeth were cousins on Lucius' mother, Roux Vos nee Malfoy. Roux had a twin sister named Zeve, who married Lukariah Grimaldi, who had Elizabeth.

So for Hunter to see the bronzette and platinum blond fighting, it brought back some memories.

The end was near. Hunter saw his chance and pushed past the stunned duo, leaving them behind.

"So long, suckers!"he cackled before finishing.

The bronzette and blond just stuck their middle fingers at him, growling.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer:  Filler Chapter**

**Thanks again for the faves and follows **

_Half an hour after school _

The Emerson Trio were in Hunter's black Ferrari, listening to Harmony's new discoveries.

"Did you see the way Stanley ran?! I saw she was completely done with life after the second lap, but she managed to catch up with me! That shouldn't even be possible! I even felt some electric-like charge buzzing around her, sorta like the way my Magic feels around me...Do you think that she's a Witch?"the golden haired Hybrid asked, biting her full red bottom lip.

"I think so. I didn't pay much attention to her today, but I swear that I saw a flash of indigo or blue when I sat next to her in American History.."Dusk said.

Hunter sighed in exasperation. "Why can't we just have a normal life? Why the fuck are there so many people who have blocked Magical Cores? And **who the fuck** has been blocking these poor kids' Cores? And for what purpose does that serve?"he lamented as he kept his eyes on the road and the green trees whizzing by them.

"I don't know, but we can just leave Jessica like that, she might die. I think we should get some rest. We have someone to kidnap tonight,"Dusk said.

_Swan Residence, Bella's bedroom—one hour after school _

Bella sat with her knees tucked into her, mulling over the day she had. Whenever she passed by anyone, she could hear them giggling or whispering, but at least they didn't call her names anymore.

What she hated was that those stupid Emersons had dissed her yet again, just because she didn't like what the blond one called her. He called her a—what was it again? A filthy Moddle? Oh! Muggle! She didn't know what the word meant, but she knew that it was clearly meant as an insult.

**Ding Dong!**

Someone was at the door. Bella had half a mind to leave it, but something told her to answer it. Her dad never came home this early, so it must be someone else.

Slumping as she lazily made her way down the flight of stairs. The bell rang again.

"I'm coming!"she yelled, thoroughly irritated.

When she reached the door, she opened it and soon she was face-to-face with a pretty looking woman.

She had curly black hair, pale, snowy white skin, full pink lips and grey insanity filled eyes. She wore a tight black leather outfit and carried a small box with her.

"And you are?"Bella asked rudely.

"Don't be so rude child. Respect your superiors,"the woman said with a babyish tone to her voice.

Bella felt immediately wary, sensing a hidden threat in the stranger's voice.

"I'm sorry,"she apologized.

The woman gave her a demented grin. "You are forgiven. Hello sweetness. My name's Bellatrix Lestrange and I hear that you want to make the same people I want to get rid of pay too!"


	13. Lily-flower15,thanks

**lily-flower15: _thanks for pointing that out. My phone thinks that it's so clever LoLz. ;)))_**


	14. Thirteen

'_Hunter Emerson'—_Thoughts

"_Dusk Emerson"—_Spells

**'Harmony Emerson'—**Telepathy

**_Enjoy. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews!_**

**___**

Bella stared at the black haired woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? Are you kidding me? That name is weird as fuck,"she said.

The woman scowled, ruining her pretty face. She brandished a stick and pointed it at her:

_"Maela!__"_Bellatrix hissed, causing the girl to lose her voice after a jet of fluorescent blue struck her throat. The crazed woman smirked as she let herself into the tiny house.

-0-0-0-

The brunette and the ravenette sat in silence. Bella Swan was terrified. What did that woman do to her voice?! Bella Lestrange on the other hand was sizing up the girl in front of her.

_'Ugly, That one is. Too sickly looking but seems to want revenge with all her heart. Draco thought that he could escape me, his Auntie Bella? He is sadly mistaken. Cissy and Luce had it easy. I want to play with him a bit. And wee baby Potty who will be essential in my plans...'_

"_Finite Incantatem!__"_ She said, cancelling the Silencing spell she had cast. "What's your name?"she asked, playing with her hair.

"B-Bella Swan..."

The Lestrange scowled at that. "Only I am can be called Bella, got it?!"she hissed.

Bella gulped and squeaked out: "Y-You can ca-call me Izzy because Isabella is my full name..."

Bellatrix's face went back to all smiles. "Good."she said.

"Let me tell you something about a silly boy and a great, great man that started over eighteen years ago..."Bellatrix said solemnly. Izzy began to listen intently.

And so Bella began to create a tapestry about the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Izzy's mind was completely thrown off balance after the tale had ended about the 'Not-So-Final' Battle.

"Wait, so you know where your nephew and this Potter and Granger kids are?"she asked.

"Yes."

"And you have a plan to bring back this Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes. I used the method he taught me to bring myself back from the dead. I had help from my husband's brother." Bellatrix then took out something from the small black box she had with her. The item in her pale hands was a chunky ruby encrusted gold metal bracelet that had the words Godric Gryffindor inscribed into its interiors.

"And this is one of the ways to bring him back,"she said.

"How is a bracelet supposed to help?"Izzy asked incredulously.

"Child, you need to get this onto Harry Potter's wrist and let the rest happen on its own because this bracelet is something special called a Horcrux. Harry Potter used to be a living Horcrux, but I'm not so sure now. Even if he isn't, this Horcrux is designed to react to others that are or used to be containers. The Horcrux will slowly manifest into a physical body of its Creator and all other Horcruxes will immediately feel its pull and submit to the Original."

"You keep on mentioning Harry Potter and the Horcrux thingy. Who is he and what is it?"

"You've seen Harry Potter. He goes to your school. He goes by the name of Hunter Emerson."

Izzy balked. No. No fucking way was that idiot the one that this Bellatrix was after. Izzy was actually quite content to let him die.

"What do I need to do?"she said.

"Just get into their good graces and I'll do the rest. Don't be surprised if you see me on Monday."Bellatrix gave a demented giggle before she scared the brunette by disappearing with a loud crack.

"Hunter Emerson—or should I say Harry Potter? Prepare to die,"she whispered softly to herself as she practically skipped all the way back to her bedroom.

**_**

None of the other Emersons nor the Cullens knew what the two Bellas were planning.

Hunter, Dusk and Harmony were all sleeping in their separate rooms, resting for their nighttime journey. Hunter and Harmony had a Dreamless Sleep Potion to keep the nightmares away, Dusk opted to sleep without it.

**—Dusk's Dream (Light Smuttiness [in my books] Warning for you)—**

Dusk and Jasper were in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts, both of them in Muggle clothes since it was the weekend. Jasper had wanted help in getting a spell in Charms correct because he was having a lot of trouble with it, but Dusk had other. . .plans.

"So, it goes like this?"Jasper asked. What had sparked that? It suited the honey blond. His features looked different though. More...feminine for some reason and the neon blue eyes only made it more noticeable. His skin was less paler than before.

Dusk stepped behind Jasper and put his arms around his waist slowly, pulling the slightly shorter male's back closer to his front. Jasper's breathing hitched. The wand in his hand dropped to the floor.

"Coco no! What if someone sees us? If Ric bursts in here, he'll never let me forget this and it'll be all YOUR damned fault..."Jasper feebly protested as Dusk pushed him flat onto a desk.

"Don't call me Coco. You know I don't like that name, Lovey. And besides...No one can find us here. I put up numerous Silencing, Cave Imimicum and Homenum Repelling Wards up, so just relax and let me pleasure you, it's been a long time since we've been alone...Show me who you are, lovely. Let loose..."Dusk hissed into the honey blond's ear.

Jasper relented. Dusk kissed Jasper's slightly tanned neck, bit down hard on it, letting sweet smelling and tasting ruby red leak through the wound. Jasper hissed from both pleasure and pain, the bliss from the bite overriding everything else. How the honey blond loved his boyfriend marking him, kissing dark purple hickeys he left there not too long ago.

**———(Dream over)———-**

And that was when the last Malfoy decided to wake up. His pupils were blown wide with lust and disbelief, a shiver going through his body as he imagined what would happen next.

Yes, he did have a soft spot for the Hale-Cullen Vampire, but he had never imagined that it would go that far.

He really needed to keep his Occlumency shields up tight whenever either Hunter or Harmony were near...

**School starts up again tomorrow for me. My life is over. (xOx)**


End file.
